kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
|gender = Male |species = Waddle Dee |affiliation = King Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight }} Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known simply as Waddle Dee or Bandana Dee for short, is a character in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana. He has gone from being an insignificant, minor character in his first appearances to being a prominent figure who has appeared in almost every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. When properly equipped, he is one of the few known Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby, in terms of skill and strength. Physical Appearance Bandana Waddle Dee looks near identical to that of a regular Waddle Dee. In some games, however, his body is reddish in comparison. His most noticeable feature is the navy blue bandana he wears on top of his head, which helps to distinguish him from the other members of his species. Personality In his first major role in Kirby Super Star Ultra’s Revenge of the King sub-game, Bandana Waddle Dee is fiercely loyal to King Dedede, serving as his closest follower. He is always willing to follow the monarch's orders, and even fights Kirby despite not yet having any skills in combat. Since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, however, Bandana Waddle Dee has become one of Kirby's closest friends, as well as a skilled spear wielder. He aids Kirby by giving him Assist Stars over the course of Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, and in Kirby Battle Royale, he even teams up with Kirby as his partner in The Cake Royale. In fact, he grew so loyal to Kirby, that he would even choose to be on his side rather than Dedede's (if the two were to ever have a conflict), which is also shown in Kirby Battle Royale, where he remains by Kirby's side throughout the entire game, and aids him in the final battle against Dededestroyer Z. In the game, he's also revealed to be quite a fan of Meta Knight, sometimes shouting his name and fanboying over him when he sees him. Bandana Waddle Dee is said to be friendly toward Kirby and Dedede's allies, but proves himself to be a "brave warrior" against his opponents, such as when he charged at, attacked, and chased off Grab Hand with no hesitation in the opening of Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. He is shown to think very highly of his friends and allies, admiring them for their strength and skills, and often complimenting them. He also speaks in a rather encouraging matter. Despite his courageous and cheerful nature, Bandana Waddle Dee has been shown to have some insecurities. He sometimes worries that he holds back his friends in some way, as he states in Kirby Battle Royale, where he tells Kirby that he was worried he was holding him back throughout the most of the Cake Royale. He is also very dependent, feeling strength and fearlessness when with his friends and allies, and fretting that he can't do certain things alone, as shown in Revenge of the King and Kirby Battle Royale. In the latter, while smart and mindful, he is also shy and anxious. He appears to be quite wimpish at times as well, such as in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where during Magolor's monologue after his betrayal, he can be seen tumbling backwards in shock, and even trembling afterwards. He also may have a secret fear of the Warp Star which he hides, as he grows a wide-eyed expression right before it takes off at the beginning of the Cake Royale in Kirby Battle Royale, despite seemingly being just fine when riding it in prior and later titles. In the Kirby Memorial Arrangement album track titled “The Apple Juice Song,” he expresses his desire to someday become strong, mature, and popular like his allies and friends, giving him somewhat of an underdog role compared to the other protagonists. He expresses his wish to receive rewards for his actions like Team Kirby does in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, hinting at a slight twinge of envy. Most of the time, Bandana Waddle Dee is just happy to be recognized as a hero and receive his fair share of the spotlight, as stated by his Figurine description in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Bandana Waddle Dee also seems to have an interest in food. Bandana Waddle Dee is seen fishing in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, shows as much excitement as Kirby at the prospect of the cake of his dreams in Kirby Battle Royale, and, according to "The Apple Juice Song," drinks apple juice daily, suggesting apple juice is his favorite drink. Games ''Kirby Super Star He is first seen in the sub-game Megaton Punch in ''Kirby Super Star, as the first and easiest of the three opponents, implying he isn't very good at the sport. When controlled by a CPU, he will get a set score. In Level 1, he scores 151 MT. In Level 2, he scores 160 MT. In Level 3, he scores 167 MT. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra He appears again in Megaton Punch as the first combatant, but he is given a more significant role as King Dedede's adviser in the Revenge of the King sub-game. After Kirby defeats everything else King Dedede threw at him, he sends Bandana Waddle Dee against Kirby, much to his sadness and horror, as he knows he stands little to no chance against the pink puff. Dedede decides to spare him, but he still goes ahead to stop Kirby regardless, out of pure loyalty to the king. He has higher hit points than a regular Waddle Dee (also replacing its appearance as an Arena-exclusive boss), but he does not offer much in the way of a threat. He jumps and lands in an attempt to hit Kirby. Kirby can defeat him with a single inhale, and he yields no Copy Ability. Later, Bandana Waddle Dee reappears as the sole cheerer for Masked Dedede when Kirby finally reaches him, waving happily whenever Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. His final appearance is walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. Kirby Mass Attack Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo in Strato Patrol EOS cheering for Meta Knight, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Waddle Dee is a playable character in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and is controllable by players 2, 3, or 4. He was first revealed in the official trailer, running with King Dedede behind Kirby, who is carrying his Strawberry Shortcake. While back to being simply called "Waddle Dee", he wields a versatile spear, which he can throw, jab with, or perform a charge attack where he twirls it above his head like a helicopter blade, which makes him fly as well. In general, his form of attack is basically the same as the Spear copy ability. He is also prominent in cutscenes, similar to his counterpart in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle Dee can be used by Player 1 in The Arena and The True Arena after Kirby has beaten each once. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Bandana Waddle Dee functions very similarly to how Adeleine did in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: he periodically tosses an Assist Star containing an item (typically food or an Energy Drink, or occasionally a Maxim Tomato or Reviving Tomato) from the background for Kirby to catch in the foreground. He only appears prior to boss and mid-boss battles. If the Nintendo 3DS system StreetPasses another person, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss a better item, such as a Maxim Tomato. If a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe is in the system when it is StreetPassed, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss Kirby a keychain as well. If two systems StreetPass multiple times, Bandana Waddle Dee will throw three items, often including a rare keychain. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Bandana Waddle Dee offers the same service he does in Kirby: Triple Deluxe: throwing Assist Stars to Kirby from the background. Instead of throwing keychains for StreetPass bonuses, he throws normal and/or rare stickers. Additionally, Bandana Waddle Dee serves as the basis for many stickers. Bandana Waddle Dee throws Meta Knight eight Meta Points in the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bandana Waddle Dee appears in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse as a playable character alongside two identically dressed, but differently colored, Waddle Dees. While Kirby is in his ball form, Bandana Waddle Dee controls normally in traditional platformer style, and can assist Kirby as he plays through stages. He can perform actions such as picking Kirby up and tossing him to other players. He also can thrust his spear in different directions to attack enemies. This is required when fighting Grab Hands, who appear as mid-bosses regularly throughout the game when more than one player is present. Aside from during the final boss battle, they do not appear in single-player mode, because Kirby has no means of defeating them alone. When entering the game and taking damage, one is able to hear his voice clips through the speakers on the Wii Remote. Bandana Waddle Dee's abilities change when Kirby has a transformation. When the hero transforms into a tank, Bandana Waddle Dee gains a hat with a cannon mounted on it, enabling him to shoot projectiles. When Kirby transforms into a submarine, Bandana Waddle Dee transforms into one himself. However, he cannot change into rocket form alongside Kirby, and is absent for the full duration of the segments of stages in which it appears. However, Bandana Waddle Dee players still have a limited form of control during these sequences, as they can send speed boosts to Kirby Rocket from offscreen. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Bandana Waddle Dee sits near the Gem Apple Tree. Kirby can talk to him to receive tips and other information. Every 12 hours, he can harvest Gem Apples that are growing on the tree, giving them to the player. ''Kirby Battle Royale Bandana Waddle Dee appears in the story mode of this game, and has a plot-important role. He first shows up in the tutorial, acting as an item to be picked up and carried. He claims that he has been walking all night to get to King Dedede's Cake Royale Tournament. He, again, along with other members of his species, is given the same voice as in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. It's revealed that he seems to be terrified of riding the Warp Star, looking panicked when he and Kirby ride it, as well as invigorating him to get his strength back. Once there, he becomes partners with Kirby, and follows him around as an ally, as well as being Kirby's ally in team battles. He uses a parasol to fight instead of the usual spear; this parasol has the same design as the custom Parasol obtained from using the Waddle Dee amiibo in Kirby: Planet Robobot. He shows skepticism when King Dedede challenges him and Kirby to a fight, and panics when Kirby chases King Dedede to his throne room, and then to the basement of the castle. He then runs off and finds a cannon, which he tosses to Kirby, who uses it the final battle. Once the boss is defeated, he and Kirby emerge victoriously from the basement, where they are hailed as the winners of the cake royal. They then run towards the cake happily. After the credits, an image of he and Kirby enjoying the cake is shown, and he has a kiwi cut in the shape of a star, which was taken from the cake. Kirby Star Allies Bandana Waddle Dee appears as a Dream Friend and retains his moveset from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and he is capable of imbuing his spear with an element. He is the only character in the game to use the Spear ability's moveset, as neither Kirby nor any friend can obtain the Spear ability. In the third update releasing on November 30, 2018, Bandana Waddle Dee received a new attack; Ground Thrust, in which he charges at enemies with his spear pointed forward. Moveset Elemental attributes in Kirby Star Allies In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bandana Waddle Dee appears as an Ace-class primary neutral spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When applied to a fighter, the fighter's battering items are boosted. He is the enhanced form of a Waddle Dee spirit. In Other Languages Bandana Waddle Dee's name changes depending on the language. In Japanese, his name is バンダナワドルディ (Bandanawadorudi), meaning Bandana Waddle Dee. His German name is Waddle-Dee-Assistent, meaning Waddle Dee Assistant. His Spanish name, Waddle Dee Pañuelo, is the same as his English one, meaning Bandana Waddle Dee. His French name is Bandana Waddle Dee. His Italian name is Waddle Dee Aiutante, meaning Waddle Dee Helper, similar to his German name. His Arabic name, باندانا وادل دي (Bandana Wadl Di), means Bandana Waddle Dee. Finally, his Russian name is Уоддл Ди в бандане '(''Uoddl Di v bandane), meaning Waddle Dee in the Bandana. Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Bandana Waddle Dee was simply called "Waddle Dee" in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, despite being a more defined character instead of a regular Waddle Dee. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, however, he is officially named "Bandana Waddle Dee." *On the American website for Kirby: Triple Deluxe, he is referred to as '''Bandana Dee within his character summary, even though the header refers to him with his proper name. This is the only time this name was used and may be a localization error. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only boss in Revenge of the King that didn't appear in The True Arena and instead appeared in The Arena. *Despite Bandana Waddle Dee being defeated by Kirby earlier in The Revenge, he comes back when Kirby battles Masked Dedede, even if Kirby has inhaled him, which is the easiest way to defeat him. *The color variants of Bandana Waddle Dee in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse have unexplained origins. Promotional materials simply call them Waddle Dees. http://kirby.nintendo.com/rainbow-curse/how-to-play/ *A cyan Bandana Waddle Dee was shown in promotional artwork at E3 2014. This Waddle Dee, which was presumably meant to be a fifth player at one point, was left unused in the final game. **Coincidentally, all four Bandana Waddle Dee color variants (red, yellow, green, and cyan) are playable in Kirby Star Allies, though with differently colored feet (and a different colored bandana in cyan's case). *Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo appearance as a purchasable hat in the Nintendo 3DS built-in game StreetPass Mii Plaza. *In Waddle While You Work, a Waddle Dee is seen using a move alike to Spear Copter, but with a broom. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only major character from Kirby's Return to Dream Land who doesn't appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. In addition, he is the only playable character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land not to be playable in any game in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Bandana Waddle Dee acknowledges when the internal Nintendo 3DS clock is changed. *A mural of Bandana Waddle Dee can be seen in Sector B, during the Friend Train section. *In the overview trailer for Adeleine & Ribbon, Bandana Waddle Dee takes the place of the Waddle Dee from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards with the rest of that game's protagonists. *In a Nintendo Dream magazine interview with Shinya Kumazaki, he stated that Bandana Waddle Dee was originally going to be called “Bandee.” However, the staff thought that players would not recognize who he was from his name, so it was scrapped in favor of his current one. This was also done because he wanted Bandana Waddle Dee not to appeal too much as his own individual character, but instead as a representative of the Waddle Dees as a whole.Nintendo Dream Interview (Japanese) Artwork KRtDL Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL Float2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_running_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL characters.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' 1200px-KRTDL_Cast.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Bandana Waddle Dee Artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (red) Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse).png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (red) KatRC Yellow Banadana Waddle Dee artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (yellow) KatRC Green Banadana Waddle Dee artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (green) Bandana Dee Rainbow Curse.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse''--all colors, including the scrapped cyan palette KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_Colorin.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR Sticker 9.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 15.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 21.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 32.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 180.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Pupupu_Train_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website Bandana Dee novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KBR_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Bandana Dee KBR novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Decisive Fight! Battle Deluxe!!'' Kiddyland Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kiddy Land'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 23.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (77).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (155).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Friends' Getaway.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) IllustImage06.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) TKCD_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork_Anniversary.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st Anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (247).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Icons KRtDL_Bandana_Dee_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KSA Bandana Waddle Dee Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery MegatonDee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Bandana Dee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SPE Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KTD Bandana Dee.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Waddle_Dees.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Kirby Tank Multiplayer.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (cannons) KatRC Kirby Submarine Multiplayer.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (submarines) KatRC Kirby Rocket Multiplayer.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (rocket boosters) KatRC_Colorless_Kirby_and_BWD.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's color is drained. KatRC Red Waddle Dee figurine 2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KatRC_Green_Waddle_Dee_figurine_2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KatRC_Yellow_Waddle_Dee_figurine_2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KatRC_Waddle_Dee_Submarine_figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Bandana_Waddle_Dees.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Bandana Waddle Dee KSA.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's splash screen in Kirby Star Allies Bandana Waddle Dee Intro Menu.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! SSBUl_Spirit_42.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) SKC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KSS Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' bandannawaddledee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Bandana waddle dee DAQdToRUAAAKZKZ.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Bandana waddle dee DAQdWFmUAAA-L0C.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KSA Bandana Waddle Dee model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References ar:باندانا وادل دي es:Bandana Waddle Dee fr:Bandana Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee Aiutante ja:バンダナワドルディ ru:Уоддл Ди в бандане Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Main Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Characters Category:Allies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash